creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Twigs
Achtung:' Dieser Blog wird stets fortgesetzt, wenn es etwas zu '' ''berichten gibt. Schaut also immer mal wieder vorbei, wenn ihr wissen wollt, was passiert ist. ''27.01.2014 '' An dem Tag als ich beschloss, die Wahrheit ans Licht zu bringen. Der ist nämlich heute. Seit Jahren überlege ich schon wie ich den Menschen dort draußen am besten davon berichten kann, was ich weiß. Jetzt habe ich den Entschluss gefasst den anderen dort draußen zu berichten. Hallo erstmal, mein Name ist Mica und ich bin gerade 22 Jahre alt. Gerade arbeite ich als Kellner in einer Kneipe. Ich mag diesen Job, man lernt dabei die verschiedensten Leute kennen. Der Grund, warum ich diesen Blog hier schreibe ist der folgende. 1998 gab es auf Nickelodeon eine ominöse Serie Namens Twigs, auf deutsch heißt das Äste. Ein etwas komischer Name für eine Kinderserie, nicht wahr? Sie wird von Nickelodeon totgeschwiegen und im Internet findet man kaum Einträge dazu. Die Zeichentrickserie Twigs kam im August 1998 eine Weile in Nickelodeon. Da aber viele Eltern sich wegen der Brutalität der Serie beschwert hatten, wurde sie schnell wieder gecancelt. Keiner hat bis jetzt über die Serie berichtet und deswegen sehe ich es in meiner Aufgabe, euch davon zu berichten. Damals als die Serie ausgestrahlt wurde, war ich 7 Jahre alt und wohnte in einem schönen Haus am Rande der Stadt. Wir wohnten an einem großen Feld und weiter hinten begann der Wald. In diesem Jahr war es ein verdammt heißer Sommer. Ich liebte es draußen zu sein und die Natur zu genießen. Freunde hatte ich nie viele, aber ich hatte auch keine Sehnsucht danach. Sie waren einfach nicht auf meiner Wellenlänge. Deren Beschäftigung war es, das neueste Pokémonspiel zu spielen und den ganzen Tag fernsehen zu schauen. Ich ging lieber raus und tobte mich draußen aus. Schon immer war ich zur Natur hingezogen. Ich liebte die verschiedenen Tiere und Pflanzen. Jede Fliege wurde gerettet. Dann aber wurde ich mitten im Sommer krank. Es waren gerade Sommerferien und gerade jetzt hatte ich die Sommergrippe. Für mich war das ein Schock. Ich durfte nämlich nicht raus und musste drinnen im Haus bleiben. Für andere wäre es vielleicht nicht so schlimm, aber ich hasste es. Den ganzen verdammten Tag nur blöd dasitzen und warten, bis der Tag zu Ende war. Rausschauen und sehen, wie die Sonne scheint und alles lebt und ich konnte daran nicht teilnehmen, ich musste zusehen. Eines morgens wurde ich von einem Lärm geweckt. Es war schon 10 Uhr und die Sonne schien mir ins Gesicht. Verschlafen rieb ich mir den Schlaf aus den Augen und lauschte dem Poltern. Nach einer kurzen Weile kam mein Vater in mein Zimmer und präsentierte mir eine Kiste. Noch etwas verträumt fragte ich verwundert was dort drin sei. Freudig antwortete er: '' Ich habe dir einen Fernseher gekauft. Es war ein Schnäppchen und ich dachte, da müsste ich zugreifen. Du bekommst ihn, damit dir nicht die Decke auf den Kopf fällt!'' Etwas verdutzt bedankte ich mich bei meinem Vater und sah zu, wie er den Fernseher anschloss. Natürlich wäre ich lieber draußen gewesen, in der Natur, aber ich dachte, besser als gar nichts. Als er fertig war, verließ er mein Zimmer und neugierig schaltete ich das Gerät ein und zappte durch die Kanäle. Es waren um die 30 Stück. Genug für mich. Das Meiste war für mich langweilig, irgendwelche Kanäle über Geschichte. Also nichts Besonderes für Kinder. Ich stoppte auf Kanal 15. Auf Kanal 15 befand sich der Kinderkanal Nickelodeon. In meiner Klasse redeten die Kinder oft über Nickelodeon und ich wurde neugierig. Gerade kam die Serie Clarissa und ich sah gespannt zu. Als die Folge zu Ende war, kam die Werbung. Nickelodeon kündigte an, dass heute eine neue Serie vorgestellt wird. Das erregte meine Neugier und ich blieb dran. Sie hieß Twigs und es wurde ein kurzer Teaser gezeigt. Da es schon lange her ist, kann ich mich leider nicht mehr genau an den Inhalt erinnern. Nach ein paar kurzen Spots begann die Serie. Gefesselt an den Fernseher sah ich die brandneue Serie an. Die erste Folge hieß Twigs erster Schultag. Bevor ich euch von der Episode berichte, erkläre ich euch kurz, um was es dort geht. Damit ihr ein ungefähres Bild von der Serie bekommt. In der Serie geht es um einen Ast, der ganz schlicht hinweg Twig heißt. Dieser Ast hat einige Mitmenschen, die man später noch sieht. Spielen tut diese Serie in einem Wald. In diesem Wald stehen einige Eichen, aber auch einzelne Buchen, wenn ich das richtig erkannt habe. Eine typische Zeichentrick Serie halt, aber Twig bestand tatsächlich aus einem echten Ast. Das Ganze sah ehrlich gesagt ziemlich billig aus, da wahrscheinlich nicht besonders viel Budget vorhanden war. Der Ast Namens Twig hatte zwei aufgeklebte Kulleraugen. Es handelte sich um eine Astgabel, auf dem einen Ast war ein Auge und auf dem anderen ebenfalls ein Auge. Der Mund bestand aus einem aufgeklebten Biegeplüsch. Twig hatte noch zwei Arme, ebenfalls aus natürlichen Ästen. Inhaltlich geht es in der Serie darum, dass Twig normale Situationen des Lebens meistern muss. Die ersten Folgen waren noch ganz in Ordnung und nett gemacht, aber dann wurden sie immer verstörender. Eine Folge war ungefähr 11 Minuten lang. Soweit so gut. Ich werde euch nun von der ersten Episode berichten. Ich werde mein Bestes geben sie originalgetreu wiederzugeben. ---- Episode 1: '''''Twigs erster Schultag: Die Folge begann damit das Twig vor einer Schule wartete. Die Schule war mit blauen Blumen verziert. Plötzlich drehte er sich um und sagte:'' "Ach, hallo meine Freunde, ihr seid ja schon da. Heute ist mein erster Tag in der Schule und ich bin total aufgeregt.'' Es würde mir sehr helfen wenn ihr mich begleiten könntet." ''Die nächste Szene spielte sich in der Schule ab. In der Klasse waren noch andere Äste anwesend, welche Twig's Mitschüler sind. Twig nahm einen Platz neben einem anderen Ast ein. Dabei erwähnen muss man noch, dass es keine Stühle gab, da sich Äste schlecht biegen lassen können. '' Der andere Ast fauchte Twig an, dass er sich wo anders hinsetzen sollte. ' Er suchte sich einen anderen Platz und die Lehrerin kam herein. Mit einer lieblichen Stimme begrüßte sie die "Kinder". Der Unterricht bestand daraus, dass jeder seinen Namen schreiben sollte und am Ende wurde noch ein Lied gesungen. Es war das Lied "Bruder Jakob". Alle Äste sangen mit und wirkten glücklich. Der Unterricht war zu Ende und die verließen die Schule. Der Ast von vorhin, der Twig verscheuchte, griff nach dem Unterricht einen anderen Ast an. Der attackierte Ast schrie um Hilfe, aber alle anderen Äste sahen nicht hin, vermutlich da sie selber Angst hatten. Twig ging dazwischen und half dem anderen Ast, indem er die beiden voneinander trennte. Der Angreifer-Ast verschwand wütend und schrie noch:'' "Ihr werdet schon noch sehen!"'' Twig half dem Angegriffenen nach oben und tröstete den Ast. Kurze Zeit später wendete sich Twig an die Zuschauer und sagte mit freundlicher Stimme: "Wenn andere deine Hilfe brauchen dann hilf ihnen. Anderen zu helfen ist etwas wunderbares!" ---- Die erste Folge war nun zu Ende und sie hatte es geschafft mich zu überzeugen. Das lag vielleicht daran, dass ich noch nie richtig ferngesehen hatte und ich sie deswegen mochte. Den ganzen restlichen Tag dachte ich nur an diese Fernsehserie und ich beschloss, Twig zu malen. Ich war fasziniert. Am nächsten Tag um die gleiche Uhrzeit schaltete ich wieder Nickelodeon ein um eine weitere Folge von Twig zu sehen. Um das Folgende geht es in der zweiten Episode. ---- ''Episode 2: Verlaufen'' Die Episode spielte in dem beschrieben Wald. Es war schon recht dunkel und es dämmerte. Man konnte Twig dabei beobachten wie er gerade mit einem Korb in der Hand Beeren sammelte. Er drehte sich zu den Zuschauern und sprach:'' "Willkommen meine Kinder, ich sammle heute Beeren, aber da es schon Abend ist, sollte ich langsam wieder zurück zu meinen Eltern gehen. Sonst machen sie sich nämlich große Sorgen!"'' Twig lief eine Weile und kam plötzlich zu der Einsicht, dass er sich verirrt hat. Mit besorgter Stimme wendete er sich an die Zuschauer und sagte: " Könnt ihr mir vielleicht helfen, ich brauche eure Hilfe!" Er lief weiter und kam zu einer Wegkreuzung. Es waren insgesamt vier Wege. Der erste Weg führte zu einem See, der zweite zu einer riesigen Bohnenpflanze, der dritte zu Twigs Haus, das erstaunlicher Weise in einem Baumstamm war und der vierte führte noch tiefer in den Wald. Typisch wie bei einer Dora-Episode. Twig nahm den richtigen Weg und kam zu seinem Haus. Er sagte, seine Mutter schliefe bestimmt schon und er wolle sie nicht wecken. "Hier gibt es einen Ersatzschlüssel, helft ihr mir ihn zu finden?" Nach kurzer Suche fand er schließlich den Schlüssel in einem Blumentopf. Er öffnete die Türe, stellte seinen Korb auf den Tisch und ging in sein Bett. Dort endete die Episode. ---- Diese Folgen waren noch normal und kindgerecht, aber die nächsten wurden immer verstörender und ich frage mich, wie zum Teufel die Entwickler die Genehmigung bekamen, das auszustrahlen... Morgen werde ich weiter berichten, aber jetzt muss ich zu meiner Arbeit in der Kneipe. Also dann, schaut morgen nochmal vorbei. Euer Mica _______________________________________________________________________________________ ''28.01.2014'' Wie versprochen werde ich heute noch die restlichen Episoden beschreiben. Ich habe ja bereits erwähnt, dass diese beiden ersten Folgen noch recht normal waren, aber die folgenden werden nicht mehr Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen sein! Ihr werdet schon noch verstehen, warum diese Serie aus dem Programm geworfen wurde. Überzeugt euch selber. Als ich am nächsten Tag aufwachte, starrte ich eine halbe Stunde nur an die Decke und stellte mir vor, wie ich mich mit Twig in den Wäldern spielte, aber nach einer Weile realisierte ich, dass Twig leider nicht real war, er war nur ein Charakter einer Serie. Ich stand auf und merkte irgendwie, dass es mir besser ging. Ja, es ging mir wieder gut, und erfreut lief ich in das Wohnzimmer und erzählte meinem Vater, dass es mir wieder gut ginge. Er freute sich für mich und sagte, ich dürfe jetzt wieder rausgehen. Diese Tatsache erfreute mich und mir schossen alle diese tollen Dinge wieder in den Kopf. Endlich konnte ich wieder auf Bäume klettern und frei sein. Da ich ja jetzt begeisterter Fan von der Serie war, schnallte ich mir noch schnurstracks meine Uhr um, da ich ja nicht Twig verpassen wollte. Ich kletterte auf Bäume und musste neue Gebiete erforschen. In diesem Wald war ich ein Abenteurer und musste dort alles erkunden. Diese Vorstellung war echt toll. Nach einer Weile sah ich auf die Uhr und bemerkte, dass Twigs ja schon in 10 Minuten kam. Ich musste die Zeit vergessen haben. Ohne lange zu zögern rannte ich in Windeseile aus dem Wald, ließ mein Land zurück und bewegte mich in Richtung Haus. Gerade noch rechtzeitig kam ich an und stürmte in mein Zimmer und schaltete den Fernseher an . Auf Nickelodeon kam noch Werbung und glücklich lehnte ich mich zurück. Ungefähr nach 2 Minuten fing meine Lieblingssendung Twigs an. Die Episoden-Überschrift hieß "Twig besucht die Kirche". Ich musste ein wenig schmunzeln als Kind, da ich irgendwie schon wusste, dass diese Folge anders wird. Unrecht hatte ich damit auch nicht. ---- ''Episode 3: Twig besucht die Kirche'' Diese Folge begann damit, dass mein Held Twig vor einer Kirche in dem besagten Wald wartete und geduldig in die Kamera blickte. "Schön, dass ihr auch heute wieder bei mir seid, ich habe euch schon vermisst. Ich wurde heute zu einer Taufe eingeladen. Das ist was ganz Tolles, kommt mit!", redete Twig in einer auffordernden, aber immer noch fröhlichen Stimme. Twig öffnete das Tor und betrat den Kirchenboden. Man sah einen Altar und viele Gäste, die überraschenderweise ebenfalls Äste waren. Twig lief nach vorne zu den anderen Ästen und sah nach vorne. Ein kleiner Ast wurde gerade von dem Pfarrer getauft. Der kleine Ast schrie und wurde nach der Prozedur wieder seinen Eltern übergeben. Anscheinend war die Taufe schon beendet und alle außer Twig verließen die Kirche. Als der letzte die Türe verlassen hatte, drehte sich Twig zu den Zuschauern und sprach mit einer etwas psychopathischen Stimme: "Na Kinder, das war doch super? Nicht wahr? Nach all dem Tollen hier werde ich euch jetzt etwas zeigen." Twig ging nach vorne zur Kirchenwand, schob dort eine Kiste weg und dem Zuschauer wurde eine kleine Metalltüre präsentiert. Diese Türe war sehr verrostet und man sah ihr an, dass sie schon einige Jahre auf dem Buckel hatte. Natürlich wollte der Zuschauer, der in dem Fall ich war, wissen, was dort hinter war. Twig drehte sich wieder zur Kamera, und wenn ich so zurück denke, bekomme ich deswegen heute noch eine Gänsehaut. Twig, mein damaliger Held, stand den Rest der Folge nur noch so da, mit dem Gesicht zur Kamera. Sein einst so fröhliches Gesicht formte sich in ein krankes, unheimliches Grinsen. Ich kann dieses Grinsen irgendwie nicht beschreiben. Es war so krank, und wenn ihr es gesehen hättet, würde es euch genauso erschaudern wie mich. Ohne dass er die geheimnisvolle Türe öffnete, endete die Folge. ---- Natürlich hatte mich das den ganzen restlichen Tag noch beschäftigt, was Twig mit dieser Türe meinte und ich konnte an nichts anderes denken. Die verstecktesten Gedanken schossen mir den ganzen Tag durch den Kopf. Ich möchte euch jetzt den nächsten Tagesablauf ersparen, da der nichts Neues war und komme somit gleich zu Episode 4, die am nächsten Tag ausgestrahlt wurde. Findet ihr die vorige Episode etwas komisch, auch wegen der Tatsache, dass sie etwas rassistisch ist, da vielleicht nicht alle Zuschauer Christen sind? Dann werdet ihr die nächste Episode noch seltsamer finden! ---- ''Episode 4: Konzentriere dich nur auf die Straße!'' Twig steht auf einer Straßenbrücke und begrüßt die Zuschauer herzlich mit:'' "Hallo Kinder, heute möchte ich euch was zeigen. Autofahren ist was Tolles, aber Kinder, wenn ihr später selber mal Auto fahren werdet, müsst ihr euch nur auf die Straße konzentrieren!'' Wenn ihr es missachtet, könnte so etwas passieren." Die nächste Szene spielte in einem Auto in dem ein Mann, der ausnahmsweise kein Ast war, saß. Dieser Mann schrieb gerade eine SMS und achtete nur halbherzig auf den Verkehr. (Anmerkung: Da es erst 1998 war, handelte es sich natürlich um ein ganz frühes Model von Mobiltelefon!) Der Mann tippte weiter und er merkte überhaupt nicht, dass er gerade von seiner Spur abgekommen war. Es wurde in Slowmotion gezeigt wie der Mann geschockt realisierte, dass ihm ein Auto entgegenkommt. Er schrie auf, aber es war zu spät. Mit voller Wucht krachte er in das entgegenkommende Fahrzeug. Alles war demoliert! Die Türe zerbeult und die Fenster zerbrochen! Vom Aufprall erschüttert drehte sich das Auto mehrmals im Kreis. Es wurde ein dramatischer, undefinierbarer Ausschnitt eines Songs gespielt, der sich anhörte als wäre er von Christina Aguilera gesungen, was aber nicht sein konnte, da Christina Aguilera 1998 gerade erst ihre erste Musik raus gebracht hatte. Das Auto kam zum Stillstand und der Mann war mit Blut verschmiert und verwundet und sah geschockt in die Kamera. Er war noch am Leben. Ohne alles richtig zu realisieren krachte urplötzlich ein weiteres Fahrzeug in das Auto rein. Das Fahrzeug wurde von der Straße geschleudert und der Mann hielt sich seinen Hals fest und kurze Zeit später konnte man ein grausames Knacken wahrnehmen. Sein Genick war gebrochen. Der Mann war tot. Die Straße wurde gezeigt, es war ein Ort der Verwüstung. Reifenspuren, die ins Nichts führten und total geschrottete Fahrzeuge. Reifen lagen auf der Straße und besorgte Autofahrer liefen geschockt von Auto zu Auto. Ein Krankenwagen kam und befreite die anderen schwerverletzten Autofahrer. Die nächste Szene spielte wieder auf der Brücke und ein grinsender Twig begrüßte mich. Es war wieder dieses unbeschreiblich kranke Lächeln. Da es so krank war, nenne ich es jetzt einfach mal schlicht und einfach Todeslachen! "Das passiert, wenn man nicht auf den Verkehr achtet! Bis morgen um die selbe Uhrzeit!", sprach Twig in einer wahnsinnigen Stimme. Die Episode war zu Ende. ---- Und da saß ich nun und starrte traumatisiert zum Fernseher. Für eine Zeichentrickserie war dieser Unfall so verdammt real, wahrscheinlich ist das ganze Budget für diese Szene ausgegeben worden. Mich überkam ein furchtbares Gefühl und ich suchte nach einer Erklärung, warum Nickelodeon sowas zeigte. Er war doch mein Held und jetzt sowas? Aber ihr wisst doch wie Kinder sind, oder? Natürlich erzählte ich das meinem Vater nicht, weil ich dachte, dass er mir den Fernseher sowieso wieder wegnimmt. Geschockt war ich, aber das brachte mich nicht davon ab, am nächsten Tag die neue Folge anzusehen. Ich musste sie einfach sehen! Ich musste verdammt nochmal wissen, wie es weiter geht. ---- ''Episode 5: Twig auf dem Friedhof'' Da ihr ja schon die letzten Episoden kennt, wisst ihr doch bestimmt schon, dass Friedhof nichts Gutes heißen kann, nicht wahr? Wie üblich begrüßte Twig wieder die Zuschauer und sprach mit spielerischer Stimme: "Jeder wird einmal sterben, auch ihr, was nicht zwangsläufig heißt, dass ihr ausradiert seit. Eure Seele lebt weiter, aber eurer Körper wird verwesen." Ab dort merkte man, dass diese Serie einen christlichen Hintergrund hatte. Aber dieser wurde von der Serie mit Dreck beschmiert. Es war bereits Nacht und kein Mensch bzw. Ast war mehr auf dem Friedhof. Twig lief zu einem Grab und las hämisch vor, was dort drauf stand. Ich kann mich nicht mehr genau daran erinnern, was dort stand, es ist schon lange her. Twig schnappte sich eine Schaufel die hinter dem Grabstein lag und fing an zu graben. Ja, ihr habt richtig gelesen, er hob das Grab aus. Nach einigen Schaufeln Erde stoppte er. Die Kamera zoomte rein und man sah einen Sarg. Twig stieg in das Grab und öffnete den Sarg, und was mir dort präsentiert wurde schockte mich sehr. Es war eine verwesende Leiche, aus der Maden herausgebrochen kamen. Zum Glück gibt es kein Geruchsfernsehen. Twig erzählte mit unschuldiger Stimme: "Das ist Leben, so werdet ihr irgendwann auch mal aussehen!" ''Alleine diese Tatsache traf mich sehr. Er sagte: ''"Bis morgen!" ---- Dieses Mal ging er eindeutig zu weit, sogar als Kind sah ich das ein. Am nächsten Tag schaltete ich noch einmal ein, aber statt der angekündigten neuen Folge wurde stattdessen Spongebob Schwammkopf ausgestrahlt. Es kam nie wieder Twigs! Im Nachhinein bin ich mir sicher, dass einige Beschwerden von zornigen Eltern eingegangen sind. Jedenfalls wurde bis heute nie wieder Twigs ausgestrahlt, worüber ich auch froh bin. Es gab mit Sicherheit noch mehrere Episoden, die nicht ausgestrahlt wurden, da eine Staffel ja selten nur 5 Episoden hat. ''Edit:'' Nach fast ewiger Suche fand ich heute eine englische Website, wo die restlichen Episoden dieser kranken Serie zum Download angeboten wurden. Ich habe sie alle angesehen und ich bin erstmal einfach nur geschockt. Ich muss das erstmal verdauen. Sorry, aber ich hab gerade nicht die Kraft, die alle noch mal einzeln durchzugehen und zu beschreiben. Aber ich verspreche euch, ich werde euch davon berichten! Euer Mica _______________________________________________________________________________________ ''3.2.2014'' So, Leute, da bin ich wieder. Ich musste mich von dem Schock erholen. Da ich ziemlich anfällig bin traumatisiert zu werden, waren die restlichen Episoden keine Gute Idee. Ich musste erstmal ein paar Tage Gras über die Sache wachsen lassen. Aber gut, ich habe es euch versprochen und ich werde nun die Katze aus dem Sack lassen. _______________________________________________________________________________________ ''Episode 6: Twig begeht eine gute Tat. '' ''Als ich das schon gehört habe... Ich konnte mir schon genau vorstellen, dass die gute Tat eine sogenannte Schandtat wird. Dieser Titel kann nichts Gutes bedeuten, und welch eine Überraschung... natürlich hatte ich Recht. Die Folge begann damit, dass Twigs in einer Seitengasse stand. Soweit ich erkennen konnte, spielte sich das Szenario in einer Großstadt ab. Plötzlich drehte er sich um und begrüßte mich mit: 'Oh schön, dass ihr da seit! Heute werden wir was Tolles unternehmen.' Ich musste schmunzeln. Twigs drehte sich um und begann zu laufen, etwas zügig, aber es war kein Rennen. In der Ferne konnte ich erkennen, dass in der Nähe ein Obdachloser saß. Das konnte man seiner lumpigen Kleidung entnehmen. Urplötzlich hatte Twigs eine Tüte in der Hand. Fragt mich nicht wie dieser Ast plötzlich eine Tüte in der Hand haben konnte. Er kam dem Obdachlosen immer näher, und stoppte schließlich vor ihm. Der Mann sah ihn sichtlich verwirrt an, aber sagte nichts. Twig lächelte dämonisch und gab ihm schließlich die besagte Tüte. Sichtlich verwirrt gab der Mann ein Danke hervor. 'Ach, nichts zu danken', entgegnete Twig. Hastig öffnete der Mann die Tüte und kramte den Inhalt hervor. Man konnte nicht erkennen, was in der Tüte war. Nun entfernte sich Twig von dem Obdachlosen und hielt nach einigen Metern an. In weiter Entfernung, sah man den Mann, wie er sich am Boden dreht. Mir schoss ins Gehirn: Das Essen war vergiftet! Mit perversen Lachen starrte Twig mir nun ins Gesicht und sagte mit bedrohender Stimme: 'Penner sind Abschaum! Sie arbeiten nicht für ihr Geld und schnorren rum. Sie müssen bestraft werden. Und nun du vor dem Fernseher, falls du irgendwann mal so enden solltest, werden meine Hintermänner dich finden und dann...'' ''Es gab einen Schnitt. '' Man fand sich wieder auf einem Marktplatz und Twig warf etwas in den Markplatz. Leider konnte ich nicht erkennen was es war. Ein lauter Knall ertönte, der mich sehr erschreckte. Blut, überall. Die Menschen lagen blutüberströmt auf dem ganzem Marktplatz verteilt und Twig lachte einfach nur. Er hatte ersichtliche Freude an den Qualen der Menschen. Die Folge endete. Mit verschwitzen Fingern tippte ich auf die nächte Folge. Ihr Name war "Twigs in der Kirche Teil 2". _______________________________________________________________________________________ ''Twigs in der Kirche Teil 2 Ohne etwas zu sagen stand Twig vor der verschlossenen Türe. Er sah sie einfach nur an. In Windeseile drehte er sich um und schrie schon fast mit psychopathischer Stimme: Habt ihr mich vermisst? Nun, ihr wollt bestimmt wissen was hinter der ''Türe ist, nicht wahr? Er hatte Recht. Langsam öffnete er die Türe und ich konnte nichts erkennen. Ganz langsam ging ein Licht an und ich realisierte, was ich da gerade sah. Knochen von Menschen, Blut und ganz in der Ecke saß ein Mädchen. Sie war tot. Mit weit aufgerissenem Grinsen sah er mich an... Er sah mich einfach nur an. Es ging ungefähr 4 Minuten so, in denen er mich mit dem "Todesblick" ansah. ''Am Sonntag gibt es hier ein Festmahl! Und, naja,irgendwo muss das Fleisch ja herkommen!", sagte er grinsend! Er zog ein Messer und ihr könnt euch schon vorstellen, was er tat. Er verarbeite das Mädchen zu Hackfleisch. Ich erspare euch eine Beschreibung, da euch da das Kotzen kommen würde. Nach einer Weile holte er eine Leiter her und lehnte sie an die Wand. Oben öffnete er eine geheime Dachtür. An der Decke hing ein Pentagramm und ich musste erst mal genauer hinschauen was dort drin war. Oh mein Gott, dachte ich. Oben stand ein Stuhl, nein kein ganz normaler. Er war aus Knochen gefertigt. Als Lehne wurde ein Totenkopf verwendet. Es wurden Vermisstenplakate eingeblendet. 'Lisa K. 1980-1992 ''' '' ''Kerstin W. 1985-1996 ' ''Christinio 1985-1995 '' Die Folge war nun zuende. _______________________________________________________________________________________ '' Zum Glück ist es nur eine Zeichentrickserie. Aber die Vermisstenmeldungen machen mich ehrlich gesagt fertig. Ich will euch nicht irgendwie reinlegen, aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Es ist einfach seltsam. Auch gerade habe ich ein ganz komisches Gefühl, wie ich das hier gerade schreibe. Ich vermute nach dem Ganzen, dass diese kranke Sendung irgendwas mit der Kirche zu tun hat. Jedenfalls nicht im positiven Sinne... ''- Mica''''' GhostInDaMirror Kategorie:Fernsehen Kategorie:Verlorene Folgen Kategorie:Mittellang